Untitled - (Pointless)
by orchid izumi
Summary: waffy, short, plotless x_x


Disclaimer : Fruits Basket does not belong to me.  I'm receiving no money or anything out of doing this.  Fruits Basket is a work by Natsuki Takaya and I'm just borrowing the characters for non-profit fun.  ;)

This is a short waffy fic; kinda lame and pointless.. ;x

Untitled

            '_Eeto__..__ What will I make for dinner tonight?_' thought Tohru Honda as she quietly picked through the vegetables and fruits.  She was standing in the produce section of the local supermarket trying to make up her mind about what to purchase.  Her long, straight auburn hair hung down in front of her as she leaned over the leeks and scallions bin.  Softly, she giggled as she thought of Souma Kyou's reaction the last time she served leek in a dish.  

            _'Kyou-kun must be getting bored waiting outside for me.. All right I'll just get this.. and some of that.. and this should be enough'_ Tohru said to herself.  She put the ingredients she chose in her shopping basket and quickly went to the cashier.  

            Tohru waited in line and paid for all the groceries, getting more and more anxious with the realization that she had spent 45 minutes idling in the produce section.  Finally Tohru walked through the front doors of the store and greeted .  

            "Sumimasen.. I couldn't decide what to get so I took longer than usual. Gomen nasai, Kyouu-kun," Tohru said, looking at the pavement on the street, nervously waiting for Kyouu to scold her.  

            "It's ok.  I don't care as long as nothing bad happened.  Did any jerks bother you?" Kyou asked with passive concern.  "Did you remember to look more alert since you were by yourself?  Maybe next time I should go inside the store with you."

            Tohru smiled and thought to herself, '_Kyou_-_kun is always so nice.'_  Then shaking her head in disagreement, she looked up at him and said, "No, no one bothered me.  I'm fine, you don't have to worry.  Thank you for being so kind, though."

            Kyou was so caught off guard with Tohru's big smile and affection that he reacted the only way he knew how.  "Don't be silly.  I wasn't all that worried about you," he said coldly, cheeks burning with crimson.  "It's just my job to look out for you since I decided to go with you today.  If something had happened to you, then Shigure and that kuso Yuki would be annoying me all day."  He looked away, scared as if Tohru would be able to read his mind had she been able to look into his eyes.  "Anyway, let's go home.  It's getting cold and I'm getting hungry."

            "Ah.. Hai!  Sumimasen.. Shigure-san and Yuki-kun must be so hungry by now.  I'll hurry up and make something as soon as we get in the house," Tohru said as she hurriedly walked by Kyou's side, trying not to lose pace with him, eyes focused on the road home.

            During their walk together, Kyou looked at Tohru out of the corner of his eyes several times.  Each glance was only for a few seconds because he still feared the possibility of meeting her gaze.  There was very little conversation between the two as they made their way through the trees and finally to the steps of Souma Shigure's house; to the home they shared.

            "Tadaima," Tohru said as she took off her jacket and boots.

            "Ah, Tohru-kun, okaeri.  You too, Kyou-kun," Shigure said casually as he peered outside from his office-library.  "Is everything ok?  You two are a little bit late and I was starting to worry."

            "You were just hungry," Kyou said flatly.  "Don't pretend you were worried about us."

            Shigure took Kyou's comment with a cunning smile and then replied, "Of course I was worried about Tohru-kun.  She's so innocent, after all.  Who knows what kind of advances you might've made on her while you two were out."  Shigure giggled as he saw Kyou's eyes flame with rage, just the effect he was going for.

            "You jerk!  Not everyone is like you, you know!!" shouted Kyou as he raised one of his fist in Shigure's direction.

            "A- Anou..  It was all my fault we took so long at the market.  I lost track of time," Tohru said as she quickly dashed to the kitchen.  "I'll try to have dinner ready as quickly as possible, so please forgive me."

_____________

            Yuki Souma sat down at the table which was covered with delicious fish and vegetables and smiled at Tohru, as she walked by, in appreciation for the food.  Dinner had just been prepared and everyone was sitting around the table waiting for Tohru to sit down and join them.  After the bringing final dishes, Tohru excitedly proclaimed, "Thank you for waiting, everyone.  Jaa, itadakimasu."  

            Everyone joined in saying, "Itadakimasu!"  And with that, they all ate dinner together.

            "Honda-san, do you need some help with washing the dishes?" asked Yuki as he gently helped Tohru clear the table.  "I'll help you dry the dishes, ok?" Yuki said with a warm smile.

            Unable to say no, Tohru agreed and the two of them finished gathering the dishes and continued to the kitchen together.  While washing the dishes, Tohru noticed a slight shadow across Yuki's face.  Cautiously, but with much concern, she asked, "Yuki-kun, is something wrong?"

            "Hmm?" Yuki asked back, as if he hadn't heard the question.  "Did you say something, Honda-san?"

            "Ah.. iie, iie.  I was just wondering if something was on your mind," Tohru said with the same worried tone.  "You look… a bit troubled."  Tohru looked down, trying not to pry, but not being able to stop herself from asking.

            "Oh, I'm sorry if I'm a little dazed," replied Yuki with a reassuring smile.  "Nothing's wrong, I was just thinking about school; the assignment coming up, the student council meetings and things of that sort.  Gomen if I made you worry, Honda-san."

            "The assignment coming up is a group project, isn't it?" asked Tohru, happily smiling with the knowledge that nothing's wrong.  "Yuki-kun?" Tohru asked.

            "Yes, Honda-san?  What is it?" replied Yuki.

            Tohru giggled and said, "Yuki-kun, would you like to be in a group with Hana-chan, Uo-chan, and me?  We'll probably ask Kyou-kun to be in the group too, but if that's ok with you, we can all work together nee?"

            _'Her smiles are always so genuine and sweet, I find myself unconsciously smiling along by her side,'_ were Yuki's thoughts as he felt a warm feeling sweep through his chest.  "That sounds like fun, even if Kyou's in the group," Yuki replied to Tohru, reflecting the sentiment of her smile with his.

            Standing in the doorway of the kitchen, Kyou silently absorbed the atmosphere between Yuki and Tohru.  With an uneasy expression on his face, he turned around and walked away.

____________

            "Aah, it's such a nice morning," Tohru said aloud as she sat up in her bed and looked out the window.  The Sun was shining brightly through the leaves and branches of the nearby trees.  "Spring is definitely one of the best times of the year," whispered Tohru, stretching the sleep out of her body.  The birds outside seemed to chirp in agreement with her as she walked to the bathroom.

            The morning was smooth and breakfast was uneventful.  The mood in the house was light and everyone was cheerful as they ate breakfast together.  Kyou and Yuki didn't have any disagreements, and Shigure was sastisfied after having teased the boys a little bit.  Tohru felt very content as she waved goodbye to Shigure who was going to visit Souma Hatori and Souma Ayame for the day.  _'Today is going to be a good day,' _she thought.

____________

            Tohru walked into the main room of the house where she found Yuki watching TV.  Kyou was sprawled across the floor reading a book.  "I think we should have a picnic today!" exclaimed Tohru almost out of nowhere, "It's a really nice day out, we shouldn't waste it by staying in."

            Wide-eyed, Yuki looked at Tohru, surprised by her sudden suggestion.  The look on his face then slowly melted to that of a soft glow in the form of a smile.  "Mmm.. I agree.  It's a really nice day," he replied sweetly.

            Kyou looked up from his book at Tohru who returned his gaze with a smile, but he quickly turned away.  The expression that was on his face while he watched Yuki and Tohru in the kitchen the night before had returned.  Kyou bit a little corner of his bottom lip, a frown slowly spreading across his face.  His eyes, which were usually so full of fire, looked like fading embers as he said in an emotionless voice, "Maybe the two of you should go by yourselves.  I feel like staying home today anyway."  

            With that comment, Kyou returned his attention to the manga he had been reading.  He thought that would be the end of it; that Tohru and Yuki would get ready and go out together.  'It might even end up being romantic, not that I really care though," Kyou thought bitterly as he tried to focus on the book in front of him.  Then he felt a small hand on his shoulder.  Startled, he looked up defensively only to find Tohru's determined eyes and soft pink cheeks.  Her lips looked so delicate and soft as her face was a few inches away from his.

            "Kyou-kun, I have an idea.  Why don't we try to have a picnic on the roof?  Kyou-kun likes the roof right?  And it's also outdoors so we can enjoy the sunshine and fresh air together," said Tohru confidently.

____________

            Even though he thought the idea was crazy, Kyou found himself on top of the roof eating riceballs with Yuki and Tohru.  It was a little hard to set the food up but the breeze felt so crisp and the sunlight so soft against their skin. 

            'It was worth the trouble, this feels so nice,' thought Yuki and Kyou.  'Being with her is always so calming and it's a feeling I don't want to let go of,' their minds whispered the same thought as they both looked at Tohru.

            'Aah.. Okaa-san, can you see us now?  I'm so happy, Okaa-san.  These two make me feel so lucky,' Tohru thought as she looked towards the heavens.  The smile that appeared on her face was brighter and warmer than that of the Sun.  It was a smile of pure, sweet joy.

___________owari_________

Hi! I've only seen 9 episodes of Fruits Basket and I love it!  This is my first FB fic!  I wrote it a looooong time ago!  I know it's lacking in a lot of ways since I get bad grades in my English class.  But I like Fruits basket and want to write about it! Okay, BYE!


End file.
